


Let freedom rain

by mcphone



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcphone/pseuds/mcphone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>某种程度上的crossover？XDD，新年快乐！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let freedom rain

“我有个主意！”  
“你当然有。”Steve回答，依然盯着菜单，“我应该担心吗？”  
“定义‘担心’。”Tony皱起鼻子。  
“你的主意会以我被推进喷泉里而告终吗？”  
“拜托！那只是个玩笑！再说我给你弄来了干衣服！”  
“我的胸口写着‘我爱纽约’，Tony。”  
“谁会比来自布鲁克林的美国队长更适合这件T恤？”   
“无论你的主意是什么，别再把我弄进水里就行了。”  
“你只是在嫉妒我的主意比你多。” Tony喝了咖啡。  
“没错。”Steve哼哼，翻动着菜单。  
“怎么了？不能接受你的男友是个天才？”  
“当然不会。你能当聪明的那个，因为我是英俊的那个。”  
“我比你英俊多了。”  
“那不是事实。”  
“别自我奉承。”  
“我没在自我奉承。显然钢铁侠同意我的观点，因为他答应和我出来约会了。”Steve抬起头，努力抑制着嘴角上扬，但是眼睛里的笑意出卖了他。  
“如果你认识钢铁侠的话就会知道，”Tony把咖啡推到一边，“他并不是以善于做出对的选择而著名的——那是美国队长的职责。”  
“伙计们！”服务生忍不住打断他们，“听着，你是钢铁侠，你是美国队长，你们在约会，或者搞在一起——随便怎么称呼它——我们知道了！OK？现在，你们打算点些什么还是打算花整晚的时间口头性交？”  
“你能这样跟我说话吗？”  
“不然呢？你打算用你戴着超酷装甲的手掌打我的屁股？”  
“我喜欢她。”Steve耸了耸肩膀。  
Tony翻了个白眼，打开菜单，“你推荐什么？”  
“特色菜在菜单上。”  
“我是说，你个人推荐什么——”  
“在。菜。单。上。”  
“你靠什么拿到小费的？”  
“靠我的姑娘们！”服务生挺起了胸膛，“当我把Nancy和Suki介绍给客人们时，他们一般不再关心我嘴里说的是什么了。”  
“足够公平了。”Tony说，仔细打量着Nancy和Suki，“它们是真的吗？”  
“比你的Mark 43真实。”  
“嘿！我抗议！我只是碰到了一点儿技术上的难题，Mark43随时都可以诞生！”  
“技术上的难题，还是——”服务生朝Steve偏了偏头，“过于沉迷你的新玩具了？”  
“别这么叫我。”Steve抗议。  
“没错，”服务生朝他眨了眨眼睛，“你是个性爱之神！”  
“Darcy亲爱的，如果你打算当个服务生，至少要尝试着假装一下！”Steve无奈地摊开了双手。  
“你们偷偷跑到我兼职的餐厅里约会并且要我保守秘密，我想这一点让我有权利想说什么就说什么！除非你们想让Fury知道，他的黄金男孩正在睡他的问题男孩？”  
“我没有在睡——随便了。”  
“是‘还没有’。”Tony纠正。  
“说真的？你们已经约会快一周了，还没到达过本垒？”  
“显然老古董决定要慢慢来。”Tony用手指比了个引号，“嘿，Darcy！你年轻又风趣，你为什么不向Steve普及一下现在年轻人的约会步骤呢？”  
“我的荣幸，my lord. ”Darcy挑了挑眉毛，转向Steve，“一般而言，男孩和女孩在大街上碰到了。男孩说‘套套？’女孩说‘套套！’然后他们从此快乐地生活在一起了。”  
“说真的？”Steve皱起了眉头。  
“当然不是！他们要约会一个月以后才会开始亲吻。”  
“闭嘴！”Tony急忙打断她，“别听她的，Steve。我想我们需要一个新的女服务生。”  
“她？”Darcy望着远处一个金发女服务生，“她已经六个月没有做爱了。如果你对她说‘香肠’，她会膝盖发软的。”  
“如果我对你说‘香肠’，你也会膝盖发软吗？”Tony朝她露出杂志封面的笑容。  
“不，”Darcy笑着瞪回去，“因为我正在脑袋里对你做六种会让你膝盖发软的事情。”  
“OK！”Steve打断他们，“Darcy，我和Tony要两份今天的推荐套餐。谢谢！”  
“好的，两份推荐套餐。”Darcy在小本子上记着，“我还能给你们拿点什么来吗？安全套？润滑剂？毛绒手铐？”  
“你们有毛绒手铐？”Tony好奇地问。  
“Tony！抱歉，Darcy，我们不需要你说的这些东西。”  
“你确定？完美先生可是做好了今晚获得幸运的准备。”  
“我没有！”Tony抗辩。  
“你修了胡子。”  
“我每天都会修胡子！”  
“你点了苏打水而不是啤酒。”  
“我要开车！”  
“从你裤子的形状来看，你在口袋里塞了安全套。上帝啊，你到底放了多少个？三个？”  
“四个。”Tony底气不足地回答，“别这样看着我！我只是想确保我准备充分了！”  
“让自由如雨而下！”Darcy说，“如果你知道我在说什么的话。”  
“这确实是个非常棒的双关，这点我不否认——”  
“谢谢，Darcy。”Steve无奈地说，“你非常有帮助。”  
“Yep.” Darcy说，开心地转身走开了。  
“我是不是搞砸了？”Tony假装随意地问。  
“为什么？”  
“你知道，”Tony耸了耸肩膀，“不想让你觉得你被胁迫着跟我做爱。”  
“我知道你是在试图解释，但你并没有解释清楚任何事情。”  
“我是说，我用了香水，我整天都在开关于老二的玩笑，我不停地用脚碰你的腿。”  
“Tony——”  
“好吧，你抓到我了！我确实非常想和你做爱。我是说，谁不想呢？你是美国队长！和你做爱就像是在和全美国做爱——”  
“我很确定你不是真的想这么说。”  
“你在开玩笑吗？所有人都爱美国队长！”  
“你是‘所有人’中的一员吗？”  
“这完全不是重点！听着，我们已经约会一周了，每次却只是在车里急匆匆地接吻，然后慌慌张张地躲着所有人逃回各自的卧室里去。我现在满脑子都是你把我按在墙上，扯掉我的衣服，做所有会让Fury暴跳如雷的事情。别误会我，我不是个性瘾患者——感谢上帝！——我完全能掌控我的人生和我裤子里的事情，我只是不想让你觉得你有义务、或者是被胁迫着、或者是出于同情才同意进我的卧室——”  
“Tony——”  
“我是说，我们的关系应该更浪漫、更严肃一些。我不想让你觉得你只是我的又一次一夜情。我想要我们的关系更稳定、更正式。因为我非常、非常想要‘我们’（Tony用手指比划着他俩）。但是这在折磨我——坐在你对面，看着你和你该死的‘我爱纽约’T恤，却什么也不能做——”  
“Tony！”Steve打断他，握住他的手。  
“好吧，我不说话了。”Tony做了个把嘴巴拉上拉链的动作。  
“仔细听着——”  
“你穿那T恤很好看！”Tony急匆匆地插嘴，“只是不想让你觉得我不喜欢那T恤——正相反，我超级喜欢它！尤其是当你开始觉得冷的时候，你知道，当你的——”  
“你答应过不说话了的，Tony。”  
“抱歉，我的错。”Tony用没被Steve握着的手捂住了自己的嘴巴。  
“仔细听着，”Steve加重语气重复，向他倾过身来，“如果我想和你做爱——嗯啊，别打断我——如果我想和你做爱，那绝对不会因为我是认为自己有义务、或者被胁迫、或者出于同情——如果我想把你按在墙上，那会是因为亲吻你的嘴唇突然变成了世界上最值得做的事情；如果我想撕掉你的衬衫，那会是因为我想要把手放在你的肚子和后背上，并且用嘴唇在你的皮肤上留下印记；如果我想和你做爱，那一定是出于自发的、难以抑制的冲动，和让我快要失控的占有欲。我是美国队长，如果我不想做什么，整个九头蛇的军队也无法胁迫我这么做。但是，很不幸地，我非常想要你，想要‘我们’，我已经这么想很久了。所以，停止你的抱怨，停止你的胡思乱想，专心吃完晚餐，保存好体力，这样我才能在晚些时候对你做我一直在脑袋里对你做的、会让Fury暴跳如雷的事情。我说得够清楚了吗，士兵？”  
Tony捂着嘴巴开始点头。  
“你现在被允许自由说话了。”  
“完全清楚，长官！”Tony立刻说。  
“很好！”Steve松开了Tony的手，往后靠在座位上，“我很高兴我们现在想法一致了。”  
“有人点了两份煎蛋、香肠和薯条吗？”Darcy说，把食物放在他们面前。  
Tony抓过餐具，一言不发地埋头吃东西。五分钟以后，盘子已经干干净净了。  
“你之前说你有个主意？”Steve问，擦掉手指上沾到的酱汁。  
“哦，”Tony说，“我在附近找了家酒店，用Rogers这个姓登记了一个房间。我是说，如果你不想去的话也没关系，只是一个提议，你知道，万一我们不喜欢那部电影，至少我们还有地方可以去——”  
“这是个非常不错的主意。”Steve弯起嘴角。  
“太棒了！”Tony咧开嘴笑着，“或许‘我们’会想要跳过电影环节？”  
“我想‘我们’不会反对这么做的。这是个自由国度，‘我们’有权利在看这部电影之前决定‘我们’不喜欢它。”  
“Darcy！”Tony喊，“结帐！”  
“你没必要嚷嚷的。”Darcy抱怨着走过来，“我完全听得到。”  
“哦，亲爱的，这绝对非常、非常必要。”Tony说，“简直没有比这更有必要的事情了！天佑美利坚！勇者的家园！自由的土地！”  
“你们真怪异。”Darcy小声嘟哝着，从Steve手里接过纸币，“我能搭你们的车回去吗？”  
“不！”Steve和Tony同时说。

 

-Fin-


End file.
